Coraline II:Keeper Of The Key
by WillowwindTheCat
Summary: Meet Belinda.She is the unluckiest girl in the world.Her family hates her,she gets picked on at school,and she has a few mental problems.When she gets the chance to get some good luck,she is at risk of putting her friend William,and her new companions Coraline and Wybie into danger!How will they ever survive this mess?Read to find out!
1. Prologue

**Coraline II:**

**Keeper Of The Key**

**Prologue**

The buttons, black as coal, shimmered in the green light of the fireplace. Belinda's own light emerald eyes narrowed. The Beldam smiled down at her with a seemingly welcoming smile. Belinda wasn't impressed. She merely folded her arms.

"And you promise to dispose of my father when the deed is done?"

"You have my word..."

Belinda scoffed, not really believing that the spider-like creature that visited her dreams would destroy the one thing she hated the most, but still...it didn't hurt to hope...

"But how shall I do it while someone occupies the flat?" Belinda asked. The Beldam only gave her a wicked smirk.

"How? TELL ME HOW!" She demanded, but it was too late. The dream was over. Belinda woke up to find herself on the floor instead of her bed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Coraline II:**

**Keeper Of The Key**

**Chapter 1**

**Insanity Saves Lives**

"Afternoon, Belinda," William greeted his best friend as they walked to lunch together. The raven-haired girl only gave him a rare smile and a nod of her head in reply, which earned her a smirk.

"Come on...you don't have to be afraid to talk to me. We've known each other since forever. "William patted her shoulder in reassurance.

"I know..." Belinda replied in a slow, deep voice. "I just feel awkward talking...I have a weird voice for a girl..."

"I like it just the way it is..."

Belinda smiled at him again. She enjoyed hearing William compliment her...it made her feel like she was actually worth something. But all that changed...when Carly showed up. Belinda rolled her eyes.

"Great...something wicked this way comes..." She groaned. Carly gripped William's hand in hers.

"Hi there William...I hear there's a cool new movie coming out...how about you and me-"

"No thanks, Carly." William pulled his hand away. "Could you excuse us? We're on our way to lunch."

"We? All I see is a cute boy...and some white trash." Carly glared at Belinda.

"OK, THAT'S IT!" Belinda snapped. She suddenly gripped Carly's neck in a choke-hold and squeezed hard. Carly's cheeks turned a deep red as she gagged and tried to get away. William had to act quickly. He slowly started to massage Belinda's shoulders.

"It's alright Belinda...she's harmless...she can do any physical damage to you..." He whispered in her ear. Belinda pouted and released her grip. Carly rubbed her throat and gasped for air.

"You'll pay for this Belinda Clay!"

"Oh, put a muzzle on it!"

* * *

Carly had a boyfriend already. His name was Alex. He was a tough muscular young man with handsome chiseled features. But despite his good looks, he was dangerous and enjoyed beating people up. And at the moment, he was aiming to beat up Wybie! He found the awkward boy with his friend Coraline.

"Hey Freak!" He called. This only made the younger pair run faster. But Alex, being on the 8th grade Track Team, was faster. He quickly had them cornered in the corner of the school gates outside.

"Why'd you run? I only wanted to have a little fun." He said in mock pain. Then, two other boys about his age and size appeared beside him.

"Just stay away from us. Leave us alone." Coraline demanded bravely. But it only fueled the 8th grade boys' motivation to hurt them. Wybie stood in front of Coraline as Alex prepared to deliver a punch, but suddenly, a dark streak flew in front of them, grabbed them by the hand, and took off with them.

"After them!" Alex ordered, and a chase began. The mysterious girl took them through the school gates and into the forest. The 8th graders were not too far behind. But the girl was cunning. She made sharp turns and leapt over stones, dragging Coraline and Wybie with her. After a while, they had made it to The Pink Palace. The girl dragged them to the garden and left them behind some bushes with a quiet, "Stay here..."

What they heard next was something terrible.

Screams of pain echoed through the land, and the scent of blood filled the air.


	3. Chapter 2

**Coraline II:**

**Keeper Of The Key**

**Chapter 2**

**A New Friend**

**(I forgot to add that I don't own Coraline!)**

William helped the wounded Belinda into school the next morning. The raven-haired girl dragged her bloody leg as she limped inside. The fight was over quickly. Belinda may have landed some good blows, but due to the fact that she was outnumbered 3 to 1, she was overpowered. She gained a black eye, a cut lip, cuts on her legs and arms from their hidden pocketknives, and even a bruised rib. But she didn't shed a single tear, in fear for her reputation. She let out a small grunt, and staggered slightly. William was quick to help her up.

"Belinda...please be careful..." he whispered softly. Belinda merely rolled her eyes and struggled to walk down the corridor. But William grasped her arm.

"Belle...wait..."

"..."

"Please...I don't want you to hurt yourself even more..."

"I'm sorry, William...I...I just...I'm sorry...OK? I'm sorry,"

William gave his friend a gentle hug. But their moment was rudely interrupted. Carly was back.

"I told you you would pay," Carly sneered. "Girls, you know what to do." At that moment, Carly's little gang of girls surrounded the pair. William wrapped his arms around Belinda.

"Now, girls, I'm sure we can work this out somehow," William started, but he was ignored. Belinda stepped forward.

"Go. Now. Or I'll kill you."

The girls only laughed at Belinda's attempt to intimidate them, and attacked. William was pulled out of the ring to safety, and he could only watch in fear as Belinda suffered yet another brutal beating.

* * *

William dragged his feet as he got on the bus to go home. Belinda wasn't with him for two reasons. One, she didn't ride the bus home, she walked. And two, she was still lying half dead in the hallway. He sighed. He suddenly bumped into Coraline.

"Hey!"She snapped.

"S-sorry..." William murmured. "Just having a bad day...my friend got beat up trying to save these two kids yesterday..." It didn't take Coraline long to realize who he meant.

"It actually got worse. She got beat up today by a Carly's gang. When they finished with her, her uniform was ripped to shreds. She's lucky not to have been killed. I got the nurse right away...I hope she's alright..."

* * *

Coraline's parents were all dressed up that night, which confused her. Her parents didn't dress up all fancy like that for dinner. She went to her father, who was busy trying to make a roast of some sort.

"Dad...what's going on?"

"We're having guests over for dinner," Her mother replied suddenly in a strange tone. "We work for them and we have to look presentable. And that means, you have to wear a dress."

"A DRESS!" Coraline gripped her throat and pretended to choke herself, to which her mother rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Please excuse our daughter's...unpleasant...appearance..." The red-haired woman said as she and her family entered the Jones' loft. Coraline glanced at her parents. Her father had a force grin, and her mother looked away. A bulky black-haired man came in after the redhead. He turned and shouted angrily,

"Get in here!"

A familiar looking girl stepped into the room. She did look rather ghastly! She was covered in bandages and she had a hideous black eye. She hung her head shamefully. The man gave the girl a swift smack across the head. Coraline swore she saw the girl's left eye twitch.

Belinda recognized Coraline as the girl she saved. She had no clue as to why she saved her, but she did. She noticed the worried glances Mr. and Mrs. Jones gave her and glanced back at them, only to receive another blow to the head. It was then, Belinda could take no more. She shouted angrily, stood up, and stormed off. Coraline gave Belinda's parents a glare, and she followed after the raven-haired girl. As she walked through the hall, she heard Belinda talking to herself.

"That's it...I have to help the Beldam..." Belinda muttered.

Coraline paused. Her heart skipped a beat. There was no way that Belinda could be working with the Other Mother...or could there? Coraline swallowed, and entered the bathroom. Belinda was sitting in a corner, hugging her knees. She breathed heavily and glared at Coraline.

"Uh...hi?" Coraline said.

"What do you want?" Belinda spat.

"To see if you were ok," Coraline replied.

"Why?"

"Because you saved my life."

"So what?"

"It's the only way I can repay you, Belinda."

"Well, I don't need repayment."

With that, Belinda pushed her way out of the bathroom. Coraline sighed. She was in big trouble now...


	4. Chapter 3

**Coraline II:**

**Keeper Of The Key**

**Chapter 3**

**Attempted Murder**

Belinda lowered the bucket deeper and deeper into the well. She felt a ghostly presence urging her on with an unblinking stare. She knew that trusting the Beldam was a fool's choice, but she couldn't take her father any more.

"You'll pay for what you did to me, Father, you can count on it," she hissed to herself. She released her grip on the rope holding the bucket slightly. After a few heartbeats, she heard it slam into the well water's surface. Immediately, she started to pull it up. It was heavier now that it was filled with water. When she finally got it up, she reached inside. She felt the tattered remains of what seemed to be a blanket, some sharp sewing needles, and a rough, rusty key. She grabbed the key, and dropped the bucket. She finally had what she needed. Step one was finished. She stood up and gazed at her prize. It looked pretty old, and Belinda had her doubts if it would be able to open anything. But she had to hope. She took the key, and stuffed it down her shirt, into her bra. It was incredibly cold against her skin, and she loved it. She started to back away from the seemingly bottomless well. But then, a rough push sent her falling. She fell closer, and closer to the well's mouth. She gasped, and stuck out her hands. She grabbed onto the well's diameter and dug her boots into the dirt behind her. She was literally lying over empty space. Her breathing was slow and loud. She was inches away from death. A cackle filled the air above her, and she groaned.

"Well, well, well, look what cat dragged in," said a familiar voice. Carly. Belinda cringed when she felt a foot slam into her back. She felt gravity pull her closer to the darkness.

"Now I can finally be rid of you, and William can be all mine!"

"You little tramp! You already have a boyfriend!" Belinda spat.

"Oh, yes, but, his parents took away his allowance for a month, and well, it's time to move on,"

Carly replied. "And as for you, well, not even Lassie will be able to find you." With that, Carly brought her foot down hard on Belinda's back. Belinda screamed, and she felt her legs slip from their original position. She latched onto the soil with her fingers, and she struggled to drag herself up before she could be sent to her doom. She fell on her side with a shaky sigh when she made it onto solid ground.

"Crap," Carly hissed. "Now I have to try this again!" But suddenly, Belinda was on her feet, and she wrapped her fingers around Carly's neck. She shoved her knee into Carly's crotch. Carly grunted, and fell over. Belinda sat on top of her and grabbed her throat again. She was ready to kill, and William wasn't around to stop her.

"No!" Carly cried. "Please spare me! You'll get arrested if you kill me!" But Belinda gave her a twisted smile.

"You were about to knock me down a well with no regrets." she whispered. "Why should I let you live?" Carly couldn't answer, for Belinda's fingers were already squeezing her throat. A tear came from her eye. It was then Belinda's murderous thoughts disappeared. She slowly realized that she was behaving like her father when he was beating her. She shook her head.

"I'm not going to kill you," she muttered. "But don't think I'm just going to let you get away with this." She brought Carly's head closer to hers.

"From now on, when you see me, don't say a thing unless I address you directly," she demanded. "And you will refer to me as 'ma'am' when you talk to me, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Carly croaked. "Thank you ma'am." Belinda released Carly, and disappeared into the night.


	5. Chapter 4

**Coraline II:**

**Keeper Of The Key**

**Chapter 4**

**Entering The Other World**

Belinda walked into school with a devious smirk. The cold metal key was no longer in her bra, but in her pocket. She had a plan, and she had to be sneaky. She walked around the corridors of the school. Where was Coraline? Belinda looked all over during her time out of class, until finally, she found her after school with Wybie. She raced towards them, a smile plastered on her face.

"Coraline!" she called sweetly. Coraline and Wybie turned around. They suddenly looked a bit scared. Belinda wasn't the kind of person one would see smiling, so they had a reason to be afraid. But Belinda gave them a chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," she chirped. "I just want to apologize." Coraline cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.

"For what?" said Coraline.

"For being so harsh to you the other night," Belinda replied. "I mean, you were just trying to be nice to me. And I think I know how you can pay me back."

"How?"

"I want to hang out at your house later."

"WHAT!" Coraline exclaimed.

"Why not?" Belinda said, her pleasant tone starting to fade. "I mean, maybe we could all be friends."

"But-" Coraline was cut off by William, who suddenly appeared and butted in.

"Hey, what's going on here?" he asked cautiously. "Is everything ok?" Coraline gave Wybie a nervous glance.

"Nothing's wrong, William, I just thought that maybe we could all hang out at Coraline's house later today," Belinda explained. "You know a little get-together or something." William beamed.

"That sounds cool!" he exclaimed, relieved that Belinda was trying to make new friends. "So can we?"

"You heard him, Coraline," Belinda said quietly. "Can we?" Coraline grew worried. She remembered what Belinda had said about helping the Other Mother, but Belinda was pretty dangerous. Either way, each option put her life at risk. She swallowed.

"Alright, you guys can come over,"

* * *

Coraline and Wybie had their eyes glued to Belinda. They weren't sure if Belinda was indeed under the influence of the Other Mother, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Belinda was acting rather strangely, and William was too busy being happy at Belinda's efforts at friendship to notice. But Belinda wasn't stupid. She could tell that Coraline was suspicious, so she had to be careful. Coraline's mother had offered them snacks, and then disappeared outside to get something out of her car. It was then, that Belinda unleashed her plan. As the others ate their snacks, Belinda slipped out of the kitchen, and walked down the corridor as silent as a mouse. She felt that ghostly presence nag at her again.

"The little door..." whispered a voice. Belinda nodded, and picked up her pace. She passed the drawing room, and low and behold, the little door was there. Belinda rushed towards it. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming after her. She quickly made her way over to the door, and she unlocked it. She threw it open, and a gust of hot wind smacked her in the face. She looked over her shoulder. Coraline had just came around the corner.

"NO!" she cried. But Belinda gave her a sneer, and went into the crawl-hole. She heard the others crawling after her, and she chuckled in glee. Her plan was working! She saw a light, and she went towards it. Belinda found herself in another room. It looked just like the drawing room, but Belinda was no fool. She knew something crazy was near. Coraline, Wybie, and William appeared from the little door behind her.

"What the heck, Belinda!" Coraline cried angrily. Belinda gave her an evil smile.

"Wh-what is this place?" said Wybie. He looked around, not really liking the ominous surroundings.

"It's the Other World..." Coraline whispered.

"Wait...what's going on here?" William demanded. "What kind of joke is this?"

"This is no joke," Coraline said. "We're in serious trouble now." Suddenly, there was a gentle humming noise. It sounded like Coraline's mother was coming. The children were silent. A woman, who looked very similar to Coraline's mother, appeared in the doorway...only...this woman had buttons for eyes...


	6. Chapter 5

**Coraline II:**

**Keeper Of The Key**

**Chapter 5**

**Wandering**

"Coraline..." the woman purred. She came closer. "I thought I'd never see you again." Coraline swallowed.

"I hoped I'd never have to come into this world again," she shot back. The woman laughed gently, sending a shiver up almost all of the children's spines. Belinda stepped foreword.

"Beldam," she said. "I believe you owe me something." The Other Mother made a low purring sound in the back of her throat.

"Yes," she replied. "But, uh, I think you have something of mine," Belinda narrowed her eyes. She knew that the Other Mother wanted the key. Belinda reached into her pocket. Luckily, she had put it back in her pocket when she crawled in. But Belinda was not about to give up her chance for revenge.

"No," said Belinda. " I refuse to give you anything else. I've handed over Coraline, and now, you will dispose of my father." William gasped.

"That's what this whole thing is about?" he asked. Belinda looked back at him.

"If you want to be happy in life, sometimes you need to go to extreme," she said. Then she looked back at the Other Mother. "Now, are you going to keep up with your end of the deal."

"Not until you give me my key," the Other Mother replied bitterly. Belinda knew something like this would happen.

"Then you're not getting the key," she snapped.

"Fine," said the Other Mother said. "I'll just have to kill you for it!" Belinda turned to the others.

"Run!" she cried. But the little door was blocked by a large insect. They were trapped. But Belinda was prepared. She reached in her pocket, and grabbed a wooden duplicate of the key. She had spent the previous night carving it, and she thought it would buy her some time.

"Alright!" she shouted. "I'll give you the key." She pulled out the duplicate, and tossed it towards the Other Mother, who grabbed it with long, white fingers. Belinda then gave the others the signal to run, and they slipped past the Other Mother, and down the corridor. Suddenly, there was an angry bellow. The Other Mother realized that it was a fake!

"Run faster!" William shouted. "She's on our tail, I'll bet." The children reached the front door, and darted outside.

"We have to be careful out here," Coraline said. "The Other Mother is in control of everything, and she'll use trickery to get the better of you." The others nodded. They raced on until they reached the forest.

"This is the end of the Other Mother's world," Coraline whispered. "She didn't create anything else." William grabbed Belinda's arm.

"Belinda, what the heck were you thinking?" he demanded.

"She said she'd help me!" Belinda shouted angrily.

"Help you with what!"

"She promised to get rid of my father for me."

"You don't trust a woman with buttons for eyes!"

"Well I didn't know, I just needed him gone!"

"Why?" Belinda grew quiet, and her cheeks grew pink.

"He molests me at home," Belinda murmured. "He hits me, he curses me out, and he-" Belinda stopped talking. She suddenly ran off, disappearing into a fog. William looked after her, his mouth agape.

* * *

Belinda didn't know why, but she kept seeing shapes in the fog. Little spirals and zigzags surrounded her. She rubbed her temples. She felt like she was going completely insane. Belinda wandered on, singing to herself.

_Is it a kind of dream?_

_Floating out on the tide_

_Following a river of death downstream_

_Oh, is it a dream?_

_There's a fog along the horizon_

_A strange glow in the sky_

_And nobody seems to know where you go_

_And what does it mean_

_Is is a dream?_

_Bright Eyes_

_Burning like fire_

_Bright Eyes_

_How can you close and fail?_

_How can the light that burn so brightly_

_Suddenly burn so pale?_

_Bright Eyes_

Belinda suddenly felt tired.

"Maybe I was just a mistake..." she murmured. "Maybe I was just a simple flaw in the world's design. Maybe I should just kill myself..."

"No," said a deep voice. Belinda felt her life flash before her eyes. She turned to see a scraggly black cat with bright blue eyes. It gave her a deep stare.

"Did you just-?" Belinda started.

"Speak?" the cat finished. "Yes, I did." The cat gave its paw a swift brush of its tongue. Belinda placed a hand to her head.

"Oh, yes, I must be losing it..." she said. The cat chuckled.

"Do you really think you're a flaw?" it purred.

"I guess so," Belinda said.

"Well, I guess I can't disagree," said the cat sarcastically. Belinda glared at the cat.

"You followed me out here just to insult me?" Belinda demanded.

"I didn't insult you," the cat corrected. "You insulted yourself." With that, the cat, raced off into the darkness of twilight.

**A/N: Finally! We meet the cat again! Ugh...I don't think I really pulled off his witty, sarcastic attitude, but I think I did a good job!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Coraline II:**

**Keeper Of The Key**

**Chapter 6**

**The Capture**

"William peered through the fog, but Belinda was nowhere in sight. He sighed. He sure hoped she was alright...

"She'll be fine," Wybie said suddenly. William turned to look at him. The bicolored boy sat under a tree with Coraline. Coraline was in a daze, her head resting of Wybie's shoulder. William sat beside Wybie.

"You really think so?" William asked. Wybie nodded. William massaged his forehead. "I just worry for Belinda. I mean, we've been friends for years. But it seems that, ever since the 1st grade, she's slowly started to change. She gets depressed, and she won't let people touch her most of the time. I think maybe something happened to her. Maybe I should take her to counseling."

"You really like her, huh?" said Wybie. William nodded, his cheeks turning a bit red.

"Here's a secret," William started. "I have a bit of a crush on Belinda, and I really want to go out with her or something. I just like her a lot. But I'm afraid that if I tell her how I feel, she'll get upset. I don't want to her to suffer anymore than she already has." Wybie gave him a small smile.

"I think you should tell her how you feel," he said. "Then, she'll know that there is someone in her life who cares about her." William smiled as well.

"Alright," said William. He stood up, and walked into the fog. His determination overpowered his fear of the strange world. He made his way into the forest, where he heard voices. They both sounded angry. William stopped and listened. He could hear Belinda's voice, and she sounded like she was arguing with someone. William's heart fluttered. He picked up his step. The arguing grew louder, but suddenly ceased. William froze in fear. Suddenly, there was a scream.

"WILLIAM!" cried a voice. It was Belinda! "WILLIAM, HELP!" William's heart pounded and ran as fast as he could to the source of the screaming. But he was too late. Belinda was already gone. William quivered in fear. It was clear that Belinda had been kidnapped. William sighed and looked down. He noticed the rusty black key, and picked it up in confusion.

"What's this?" he muttered. He looked up. "Don't worry Belinda. I'll find you. Things will get better."


	8. Chapter 7

**Coraline II:**

**Keeper Of The Key**

**Chapter 7**

**Rescue**

**(Sorry for such a long wait! I'm gonna try and update as fast as I can!)**

Belinda shivered in a bug-like chair, her arms tied down. She panted gently, her voice echoing in the dark room. Her eyes darted about, trying to get used to it the inky blackness, but it was a strange kind of darkness, one that one's eyes could never really adjust to. Belinda's head was pounding. She had been knocked out; for how long, she didn't know.

Suddenly, the lights snapped on, causing Belinda to clamp her eyes shut and wince. Slowly, she reopened her eyes, and looked around. She was in the room with the little door, but it was designed with various, abstract, and somewhat ghostly images of hopping rabbits on the walls, with black pelts and red eyes. Their eyes glittered ominously, watching her in their endless hopping loop cycle on the walls. Belinda hyperventilated.

"Awake?" asked a sinister, whispering voice.

Belinda's head shot up, and her she began to snarl in a rage.

"I hope you like the décor. I know how much you love rabbits."

"Beldam!" she shouted. "You horrid vixen!"

"Oh, come now, Belinda," said the Other Mother, appearing before her in her true, spider-like, design. "Don't be difficult. Just give me the key, and I'll do anything you want."

"You said you wanted Coraline," Belinda spat. "And THEN you'd do what I asked of you. I don't trust you enough to just hand over the key like that. Besides, I'd never tell you where it is."

"I don't need you to tell me," the Other Mother said, as a group of rabbits appeared behind her. "I'll get it myself."

She nodded to the rabbits, and they suddenly pounced on Belinda. Belinda screamed in surprise, and also in pain, as the rabbits' claws were sharp, and tore her skin. The rabbits searched her body for the key, but couldn't find it on her. The Other Mother shouted in anger, before grabbing the collar of Belinda's sweater, and pulling Belinda close.

"Where is it?" she hissed slowly.

"I thought you didn't need me to tell you," Belinda shot back smartly. She immediately regretted it when the Other Mother slapped her in the face.

"Then you can just stay here without food or water...forever," the Other Mother said calmly.

Belinda did her best to hide her fear. She didn't want to die, especially in this place. The Other Mother left her tied up in the darkness. Belinda began to shiver, struggling against the restraints. But it was no use. Breathing heavily and dripping with blood, Belinda shrank down in the chair. A tear rolled down her cheek. All she had wanted was to have her father taken away...not this...This was such a bad idea. Belinda began to sob. But then, there was a small meow. Belinda's head shot up.

"Y-You..."she whispered.

"Yes," whispered the low voice of the black cat. "I'm me. I'm glad we established that."

"Could you come over here where I can feel you?" asked Belinda.

"Why?" said the cat in a casual tone. "So you can accuse me of things I didn't do again?"

Belinda sighed, remembering her conversation with the cat before she was captured.

"I'm…I'm sorry about that…" she said gently. "But I really need your help to get out of here. If you free me, I can get us all out of here. I promise."

The cat didn't reply. But Belinda could hear the shuffling of his paws in the darkness. She then felt his body hop into her lap, which took her by surprise. There was a chewing sound, and the bind on Belinda's left wrist was broken. The same thing happened to the other binds on her other wrist and both legs. Belinda was free! She stood up and started to feel for the cat. When she did feel him, she grabbed him.

"Thank you," she whispered to him.

She went to the door and opened it. Surprising…Surely, the Other Mother was smarter than that? After a quick look around the corridor, Belinda quietly sneaked out. She came to the kitchen, and saw the Other Mother. She hadn't noticed Belinda; her back was turned to her as she was cooking on the stove. The smell made her stomach rumble quietly. But she didn't have time to think about food. She snuck on, trying to stay quiet. But, unfortunately, Belinda stepped on a creaky floorboard. Belinda's heart stopped. But, surprisingly, the Other Mother didn't seem to notice. With a quiet sigh of relief, Belinda went on. But, as she reached the front door, she heard scuffling behind her. Slowly, hear head turned. There stood the tall frame of the Other Mother, watching her with her button eyes. The same gang of rabbits sat behind her.

"Leaving so soon?" asked the Other Mother in a falsetto disappointed voice. "I was just going to make your friends dinner. I was going to get them myself, but I can't let a naughty child run about."

Belinda's heart pounded; a pain in her chest. She quickly went to open the door, as the Other Mother let the rabbit gang loose on her. They began to rip at her legs, hissing wildly. Belinda rushed outside, only to run into William.

"William!" she cried, kicking off the rabbits as best as she could.

William helped to drag them off, throwing them away. Those who hit the ground died. Sand flew from their mouths, and they became the true rat forms that they were. After the rabbits were off, William hugged Belinda. Belinda held her breath in surprise, but a smile soon came to her face. She didn't notice the cat wiggle out of her grasp and walk a short distance away. She also didn't notice that Coraline and Wybie had arrived the same time William did. But the hug was cut short. The Other Mother appeared at the doorway, her lip curled back angrily. But William let go of Belinda and returned the glare. Suddenly, he picked up a stone, and flung it at her hard. It grazed the side of the Other Mother's head, and she backed away with a hiss. Her horrid black blood tricked down her cheek. Belinda looked at William in awe, never seeing him act in such a way.

"Everyone, join in!" cried William.

Immediately, all four of them shot stones and rocks at the Other Mother, hitting her body, and driving her back inside the house. They all ran back into the forest as soon as she was gone. Finally, they were together again, now all for the purpose of leaving the Other World.


	9. Chapter 8

**Coraline II:**

**Keeper Of The Key**

**Chapter 8**

**Hold Me**

Belinda's back hit a tree, and down she slid in exhaustion. William sat beside her, watching her in concern.

"You ok?" he asked softly. "You're bleeding."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," Belinda said softly. "I caused all this to happen. And…I'm sorry…" Belinda's voice quivered and her eyes moistened.

William hugged her gently, cradling her.

"William, I'm not worth it…"Belinda whimpered.

"Don't say that," William said. "I care about you."

"Why should you care?" Belinda asked, her eyes wandering to the ground as hot tears flowed from them.

"Because…I…I...I have…feelings…for you…"William admitted. "I like you…a lot. No, it's more of a like like…"

Belinda looked at him sadly. Her head began to shake. The tears flowed heavier and faster. Suddenly, with a cry she got up and rushed away.

"Belle, wait!" cried William, rushing after her. He reached her and grabbed her arm. "Belle, don't go! Please! I need you!"

"William, I don't deserve your care," Belinda sobbed, attempting to yank away.

"Why are you saying these things?" William asked. "Why are you so hard on yourself? You're a beautiful, intelligent girl. What happened before the first grade that made you so bitter?"

"I was raped!" Belinda suddenly screamed.

There was a silence. Wybie and Coraline, who were sitting nearby, looked at them in shock. William was taken aback. Belinda sank to her knees and sobbed hard, her cries echoing in the dark forest. William got onto his knees and stoked Belinda's cheeks with a loving hand.

"Belle…how did this happen?" asked William. "I want to help you."

"I can't tell you…" Belinda replied. "At least, not in front of them…" She pointed to Coraline and Wybie.

William pulled her closer, bringing her lips to his ear.

"They won't be able to hear now…" William reassured.

Belinda nodded, feeling somewhat more relaxed.

"William, I only tell you this because I've trusted you since we first met, and I always will," she began. "Ok…It happened in the summer, on my birthday. My father was especially cruel that night. But…it got worse when he called me into his bedroom…he lied me down on his bed…and…" Belinda stopped, as her tears flowed again.

William stroked her hair, saddened by her story. He should've seen the signs…he should've known something that bad had happened to his friend.

"So that's why you wanted the Other Mother to get rid of your father…" William whispered. "I'm a terrible friend for not talking to you about this sooner…"

"No, you are a great friend, William. You've put up with me all these years when anyone else would have just left me to suffer alone. To tell you the truth…I was considering suicide at times."

"Don't do that," said William urgently, hugging her tighter. "I don't know what I'd do if you were gone. I really care about you, Belle. And I want to help you."

"Thank you, William. I also have these…feelings for you, too."

"We'll get out of here, I promise. And then, I'll help you get over your pain."

"But I dropped the key to the little door. The Beldam's rats may have found it now."

William reached into his pocket and grabbed the rusty key. He held it out to her. Belinda gasped, and took the key.

"William…" she gasped.

"I picked it up when you were taken away," explained William. "Now, we'll have to think of a plan to get out of here."

William stood up, pulling Belinda up with her.

"Alright, you guys," he said to Coraline and Wybie. "Let's get planning."

Belinda felt herself smile, and a sense of peace washed over her, now that she was able to tell William the truth.

**(A/N!: Hey guys, I am actually writing a novel that has William and Belinda in it, but has nothing to do with Coraline. I just wanted to continue this story. Just a heads up in case people see the book on shelves, and think of this fan fic. It's the same author, folks!)**


End file.
